


iykyk

by chroniko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniko/pseuds/chroniko
Summary: Hansol is in love and unaware of it. Seungkwan is not nearly caffeinated enough to deal with his dense best friend but tries to explain things to him anyway.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	iykyk

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing 2 say abt this. i wrote it all in one sitting. o my god. im a mess
> 
> edited summary and added a tag because you know wat.... why not LOL mayb i will change it again in the future.......

Hansol is in love. He is not aware of this.

Seungkwan’s third eye probably opened the night Joshua and Hansol had first met. Seungkwan’s a firm believer in soulmates (note: this isn’t that kind of story) of varying kinds and has seen them come together throughout his two decades of life but when Joshua and Hansol had met, Seungkwan swears he had seen flashes of lightning between them.

“So… like Thor? Are you calling me Thor? ‘Cause you know he’s not really my—”

“No!” If Seungkwan tried hard enough, he reckons he could probably crush the plastic cup of his now-dilute iced americano in his hands, but he’s patient. He promised himself he would be patient today, even though talking to Hansol about romance feels a lot like talking to a wall. Unlike his mood, which seems to be taking a turn for the worse with each syllable that leaves Hansol’s mouth, the weather’s great at least. Seungkwan lets himself bask in the sun in the outdoors seating section of the café they’re at near their university, willing his forthcoming migraine away.

“But Seungkwanie,” Hansol starts, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes because of course his friend jokingly amps up the cuteness. Of course he does. It won’t work on him today though, because his patience is wearing thin after months of watching his friend and their upperclassman dance around each other in circles. “You said we were soulmates. You and me. Verkwan is real, dude.”

“You know I mean it platonically!”

“What would I do without you?” Hansol’s complaint is offset by the fact that his voice is two octaves higher as he says this, lips pursed, eyebrows comically askew. He breaks when Seungkwan wordlessly threatens to punch him, laughing so hard his gums are in full view. “Y’know Josh doesn’t think of me like that, right?”

Dear god. Seungkwan isn’t close to Joshua (he’s more of an acquaintance than anything) but from what he’s witnessed, the older boy’s considerate, soft-spoken, and witty enough to have the same humor wavelengths as Hansol. (Not that it’s difficult to get along with Hansol in the first place, but he’s shy and Joshua got him to open up to him so quickly, it’s almost unfair.) When he sees Joshua and Hansol together he sees them fall into a pace of ease and comfort and lingering touches and (what he now realizes are) missed, longing glances. Hansol, goddammit. This just means that all the flirting Joshua’s been doing the past few months had totally flown over his friend’s head like a rocket at full throttle. 

“Who says he doesn’t think of you like that!?”

“Hey, Seungkwan, I thought you said you were a singer, not a comedian.” Hansol’s nostrils flare as he scoffs.

“Even if I was a comedian this isn’t a joke,” Seungkwan groans. “And you—! You think he’s pretty!”

Seungkwan knows it’s a weak case. Hansol calls boys pretty without batting an eyelash, like he’s talking about the weather, or something. It’s an awful part of being an honest person with a good heart who says things because he means them, and makes sure to affirm the people around him.

Except Hansol’s ears are pink as he picks at his hangnails. “What? I never said that?”

“All over your face,” Seungkwan says slowly. “It’s written all over your face in a universal language.”

Hansol’s mouth stretches into that too-wide, too-tight smile he makes when he’s nervous. There’s the occasional joke on campus about how Hansol’s sold his last brain cell for a single corn chip and Seungkwan always makes sure to rebut and rebuke said jokes because Hansol is smart and thoughtful and sweet. But today, as Seungkwan watches gears turn in Hansol’s head, he realizes that Hansol’s probably sold the last romantic brain cell he had for a single, stale, pathetic corn chip. 

Seungkwan is not nearly caffeinated enough to deal with this. “I’m going to get more coffee,” he says. “Sit there and think about what you’ve done.”

It’s almost funny how Hansol physically deflates in his seat. But at least Seungkwan finds he has more material to work with now—his best friend knows he holds romantic feelings for someone. Or, like, he thinks someone’s pretty and it’s the tip of the iceberg for a feeling that has yet to make itself known. Whatever. He’ll take what he can get. Hansol’s there for him through thick and thin and the very least Seungkwan can do is make sure he’s happy with someone he loves who loves him back.

And woah, speak of the devil. (Or, devils. Jeonghan, Joshua’s best friend, is here too. They’re a few people ahead of Seungkwan in line for the counter.) Seungkwan’s familiar with the cap on Joshua’s head—it’s one of Hansol’s favorites, one Seungkwan never thought he’d lend out to anybody, but it’s sitting comfortably on Joshua’s hair like it belongs there. Hansol can be pretty sly, though Seungkwan’s sure he lent the hat without thinking too much about it.

Seungkwan turns around to glance at Hansol through the café’s windows. He hasn’t moved an inch. Does he have to do all the work around here? He asks the guy behind him in line to save his spot so he can go greet his upperclassmen, and assures the girl in front of him that he’s not cutting in line.

“Hansol and I have a table outside,” Seungkwan tells them after their initial greetings, and he watches as sparkles begin to fill Joshua’s eyes. Jeonghan lets out a snort and boy, does Seungkwan know what he feels. Despite having ulterior motives, there wouldn’t be anywhere for his upperclassmen to sit anyway. It’s a busy hour. “If you don’t mind staying outside and not having electrical outlets, you could sit with us? The weather’s good.”

“Why not?” Jeonghan answers before Joshua can get a word in, and the latter looks like a fish with the way he’s gaping. “Shua, go ahead and sit. I’ll get your coffee.”

Joshua makes a face. “What? You’ve never offered to let me sit before.”

“Seasons change and so do we,” Jeonghan waves his hand dismissively. “Seungkwan, you don’t mind helping me out, right? Were you going to get coffee too?”

“Yes,” he nods, maybe a little too enthusiastic. “And a chocolate milk for Hansol.”

The corners of Joshua’s lips curl into a smile upon hearing this and Seungkwan wonders if Hansol’s into him because he kind of looks like a cat. It’s kind of a weird thought so he buries it immediately.

“Okay then, Shua’s treat!” Jeonghan already has his friend’s wallet in his hand somehow, leaving the other boy to sputter as Jeonghan briefly leaves his place in line to push him towards the door, despite his complaints. When Jeonghan gets back he lets out a loud sigh, works out the kinks in his neck, and hands Seungkwan Joshua’s wallet.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Seungkwan doesn’t think he has much of a choice. “Shua’s card is behind the photo he has of Hansol in his wallet.” What? “So that’s two iced americanos, chocolate milk, and what are you getting?”

“He has a photo of Hansol in his wallet?”

“They took it at that last open mic event,” Jeonghan shrugs. “There’s a table for two near the entrance that just freed up, so if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go grab it before someone else does.” 

“I–what–”

“Then we can spy on them.”

Jeonghan’s logic is totally sound. Seungkwan looks back at Hansol and sees that his grin is wide enough to rip his face in two, and that Joshua’s sitting a lot, lot closer to him than he had expected. Huh.

“Okay,” Seungkwan nods. “Got it.”

Jeonghan pats his shoulder and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i’ll write them flirting……………………. but im a coward sorry


End file.
